


They see me

by TalonSilentium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonSilentium/pseuds/TalonSilentium
Summary: No summary.





	They see me

I can hear them  
Whispering  
Begging me to let go, hoping I let them take me over  
At the forefront of my mind they lay in wait  
Taunting me

They hardly let me sleep  
Knowing dreams are my only solace from this reality  
I’ll never be who I want to be

I fight them in the day  
Beg them to leave me at night  
I wonder sometimes. 

Would you hate me more if I gave up or gave in?


End file.
